The Immortals
by Cyvash
Summary: this is my first ever story, the prolouge is broken into two part as explained in the chapter itself, it is the challenge offered by Madork Gunna, such and such read and review, i suck at summaries
1. The Immortal Prologe Pt 1

Hi I'm Cyvash, this is my first ever fanfiction, long time reader of many series hopefully it's good

This is The Immortal Challenge a Warhammer 40k/Code Geass crossover that was being offered by Madork Gunna, I made some changes the prologue is going to be two chapters long for two reasons one two get comments on my writing style, and so I have time to work on the factory battle before they enter the Geass Universe.

Disclaimer I don't own anything everything belong to their respective owners and such hope people Enjoy it and review

** right now im struggeling with the next chapter, the 40k stuff is going fine, im just not sure how to write for the Code Geass parts if anybody wishes to help with that im open. right now im just editing chapters i have previously loaded is the format any better**

* * *

The crusade in Cyrix system was in its closings stages for the Salamanders third company under command of Captain Agatone. After hearing of the Death Guard Legions' presence aiding the traitor Imperial guard regiments of once prosperous hive system, in astropathic messages that were sent abroad calling for aid, the Salamanders third company were one of many that heard the call, there were the Doom Warriors fifth company, the MetaMarines third and fourth companies, the Minotaurs second company, the Death Spectres first company and chapter master, the Red Wolves eighth and nineth companies, the Red Talons second to seventh companies, along with numerous guard regiments of Vostroyan First born, Athonian Tunnel Rats, and Kaledon Hunters.

Save for a few active cleanse and purge missions that were active, the enemy was practically defeated, after cooperating with their fellow marines and guardsmen, in carrying out deepstrike missions into nurgle rot infested lands, and purging the traitor marines with the fires of Vulcan it only two years to retake the system.

* * *

Right Now Brother Captain Agatonestood waiting on the bridge of the space marine Strike cruiser _The Torch of Vulcan_ for tactical squad Delta under command of the newly promoted sergeant Tsan `Shal, they were being deployed to Cyrix III, with Venerable Dreadnought Ignasius, awoken a year ago to help safeguard The Temple of The Emperor's Ascent against a horde of nurgleth zombies, and Chief Techmarine of the third company Cullus, they were sent down to purge a manufactorum of traitor guardsman, and to support Cullus to see if the machine spirits were corrupted by the taint of nurgle.

* * *

A thunderhawk came screeching down from the Skies on wings of fire, as it circled the manufactorum raking the garrisoned traitor guardsmen who were positioned around the factory, with bolter fire from the gun mountings under the wings and sides of the craft. It landed in a courtyard in front the factory. The front ramp dropped with a thud, and eight marines in green power armor disembarked from the assault craft taking up positions in a rough semi circle in from of the thunderhawk. Two marines walked out of the craft, one in MK V "heresy" armor bearing the third company's standard depicting a Great Salamander from their homeworld of Nocturne, his name Sho `Gal, another with his Mk VI corvus helmet attached on his belt, leaving a his battle scarred onyx face for all to see, his name Tsan`Shal. Reaching the end of the ramp one of his brothers approached, it was his seconded in command Xander who carried a heavy flamer.

"Brother Sergeant the area is secure," Xander stated, "Ready for phase two."

"Good" Tsan `Shal replied turning back to the thunderhawk seeing the Chief Techmarine Cullus standing to the entrence of the craft, "Radio _The Torch of Vulcan _the area is secured for Ignasius." The techmarine simply nodded and returned back into the gloom of the thunderhawk.

Not even an hour later a teardrop shaped fire ball descended from the skies, landing in the courtyard with an earth shaking smash. It was a Salamander drop pod, heralding the bane of all who have who have all turned from the Emperor's light. The sides of the pod dropped and Ignasius walked out in front of delta squad and the techmarine who had assembled in front of the gunship. The eight ton venerable dreadnought armed with a twin-linked lascannon and an ornate power fist with a melt gun attached to it.

He spoke with a booming voice "**I HAVE COME TO DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO HAVE TURNED FROM THE EMPEROR**,"

Brother Seargent Tsan 'Shal stepped forward, "Your job is simple brother Ignasius, you are to patrol the outside of the maufactorum while delta squad purges all traitors within the confines of the complex, while Cullus waits in the thunderhawk prepping his servitors,"

"**AKNOWLEGED**," Ignasius responded "**INTO THE FIRES OF BATLLE**!"

"Unto the anvil of war!" the assembled marines said in unison, while be watched from a window from the factory.

"Be ready," the figure said into his helmet's communication device, "The sons of Vulcan approach."


	2. The Immortal Prologe Pt 2

heres a slightly differently formated version of part 2 of the prologue is it any better

* * *

Delta squad went into manufactorum complex Xander at point sweeping left and right with his heavy flamer scanning for targets. Right behind him were the twins Tual `Gan and Shan`Gan, they were blood brothers by birth, they entered the chapter at the same time as initiates, they have always watched each other's backs since then. Next into the complex Was Protoss with his melta-gun, Orius , Cull, and Sek behind him. Lastly there was Brother Sergeant Tsan`Shal with Standard carrier Sho `Gal, and the newly promoted battle-brother Ouress. They continued as one cell until they reached a large assembly hall area of half-finished chimera transports, with three different passages. They crossed the hall quickly with Xander and Protoss at point, the rest of squad following in a loose formation until they reached the end of the hall, and Ouress started scanning for movement down the passages, with his auspex scanner.

"Brother Sergeant," Xander spoke up.

"What is it?" Tsan `Shal inquired.

"Doesn't it seem odd the place is supposed to be crawling with traitors, and we see no sign of the heretics," Xander answered.

"It does," the seargent nodded.

"This assembly hall could have been fortified, but the traitors left it open to us, why?" Xander questioned

"No is ment to interpret why the followers of the archenemy do what they do," Tsan `Shal said, "It is that in the end we deny them what they want"

"Brother Sergeant I'm picking up movement down the halls," said Ouress

"Alright Delta Squad," Tsan `Shal barked, "Xander go with the twins down the left hall, Protoss with Cull, and Ouress on the right, the rest are with me down the center."

Delta squad broke up into their groups ready to bring the Wrath of Vulkan, and the Emperor onto all who stood in their way.

* * *

Currently venerable dreadnought Ignasius was patrolling the east side of the manufactorum complex. His piston driven legs were propelling him forward ready to make a turn and patrol the southern side, when he picked something up on his auspex scanner. Immediately his twin linked las cannon started to come to life. As he rounded the corner he saw two rhino transports and three traitor chimeras as his auspex scanners zoomed in on the vehicles he could make out the forms of traitor guardsmen and Death Guard chaos marines, they have not spotted the lumbering behemoth yet. He took aim at the chimera that was in the center with his las cannon. He fired two incandesant beams of blue energy struck home as the chimera blew up taking out a handful of guardsmen and a chaos marine, now they knew he was here.

* * *

Protoss was at point leading his group single file down a seeming endless corridor, they stopped when they reached a corner he peer around keeping as much of the his bulk behind him, his enhanced vision spotting a traitor guardsman standing his back to the door, Protoss pulled his melta gun forward and fired. The top half of the guardsman was vaporized by the blast, as the Marines charged into the room firing single shots from their bolters, at the heads of other traitors who were stunned by the sudden death of their comrade. As the marines finished off the traitors, Protoss took in their soundings as they were in a make shift prison, pretty much all of the cells were empty, they were filled with captured guardsmen who filled the cell like lambs ready to be slaughtered. Protoss took a glance at the disheveled guardsmen who were locked up, their uniforms torn, he could tell they were a mix of different regiments, he saw Vostroyan, Athonian, Kaledon, and Cyrixan, there couldn't have been no more than a hundred or so; one of the captured guardsmen spoke up.

"Praise the Emperor, were saved," he spoke with joyous laughter.

Protoss approached the cell, "What your name" he asked.

"Captain Anthony of the Athonian Tunnel Rats seventh urban combat division," he responded.

"What happened here?" Protoss asked

"They rounded us up over course of the war," the guardsman answered, "Just recently they started dragging most of down into the lower depths of the manufactorum, we are all that is left. To be honest we thought command forgot about us, if it wasn't Cole the Cyrixan priest, he kept our faith strong."

"Despair no more Anthony," Protoss said squeezing his gauntleted hand through the bars of the cell, placing it on Anthony's shoulder, "you are free now." Protoss then grasped the cell wall firmly and pulled it down, his brothers then did the same with the other cells

* * *

.Xander, Tual `Gan, and Shan`Gan had found themselves in a completely different situation, their path had led them to a large Leman Russ frame assembly area, were servitors would construct the frames for the mighty Leman Russ battle tank before having the weapons, and internal components installed. Instead in their places were pens of nurgeleth zombies, who at one time used to be guardsmen, and a single overseer, who once he had caught sight of the marines activated a switch releasing hundreds of zombies.

As they began to make their way towards the marines Xander stepped forward bringing up his heavy flamer, Tual `Gan stepped to Xander's right, Shan `Gan the left, as they leveled their weapons to the flanks of the zombie horde.

"Into the fires of Battle!" Xander yelled.

"Unto the anvil of war!" the twins shouted in unison, as their bolters began to bark.

The streaming rounds of bolts hammered into the hordes flanks, blowing the zombified guardsmen into ragged necrotic pieces of flesh matter. The horde began to cluster in front of Xander, once they were in optimal range he ignited his heavy flamer and a torrent of white hot promethium began to burn the zombies into smoldering piles of charred corpses. Then the marines began to march into the horde as one cohesive cell.

* * *

The guardsmen had joined the Salamanders in their mission in purging the traitor scum from the manufacorum, not to long after being freed from their cells they found a cache of looted weapons, ranging from las-carbines, flamers, auto cannon and hellguns to more potent plasma guns, heavy bolters, lascannon, and meltas, that, over the course of the war, the Archenemy took from the dead of the loyalists. The priest declared them pure and the guardsmen took arms. Anthony being the most senior officer told the others, what to take. He had a two ten men squads of Vostroyan First Born arm themselves with Cadian style hellguns, one with two plasma guns, and the other with a flamer and grenade launcher. He had twenty Cyrixians form up into heavy weapon teams, four heavy bolters, four las cannon, four auto cannon, and four missile launchers, and four men to carry surplus ammunition for the weapons. The rest of the men had broken into six ten men squads, three with two flamers each and three with two grenade launchers each. The priest picked up a chainsword and a hell pistol and a belt of melta bombs, and Anthony brandished a power sword, a hell pistol and a belt of frag grenades. From there the guardsmen and marines found themselves in a large vehicle depot that was in the manufacorum, it stored all the vehicles that were finished before the war broke out, there were few left the traitors didn't put to use against them. The enemies that were in the depot were already preoccupied with someone else.

* * *

Ignasius's melta gun attached under his power fist fired into the chest of another chaos marine. The dreadnought found himself fighting deeper and deeper into the manufactorum complex, through a tunnel into a vehicle depot the enemy held, a chimera came screeching up, its multi laser turret, spewing nurmeruous red energy beam, simply burning the paint on the lumbering behemoth. Ignasius rotated unlashing another burst from his las cannon, hitting the chimera's front armor setting ablaze, halting it disabling the turret. The crew of the machine climbed out of the buring wreckage, and before he could get close enough to tear them about with his power fist, a series of las fire blanketed the area, felling the traitors. The dreadnought zoomed in to the rear of the depot, with his auspex he could make out the forms of his brothers, along with some guardsmen coming at the traitors from their rear, some of the guardsmen turned off to some silent vehicles. As soon as all the chaos marines, and traitor guardsmen were dispached a wall came crashing down, as a rot infested Death Guard chaos predator came from the hole, with a five man group of Death Guard Terminators in support. The terminators turned onto the guardsmen and his brothers while the predator turned onto him.

"_**A decent enemy at last**_," he thought.

* * *

Protoss, Cull, and Ouress made up the center of the guardsmen line, which gave the heavy weapon teams time get into position and set up and add to the torrent of fire they brought, though the return fire was little. Anthony gestured to a group of anthonian tunnel rats and a group of Cyrixan guard and pointed them to a pair of silent devil dogs and a pair of Leman Russes, a punisher pattern and a older executioner pattern that was in for repairs, the only reason they weren't in the use by the enemy, is that they didn't know how to work them, once the heavy weapons were set up in good positions, a wall came crashing down and a wall came crashing down, as a rot infested Death Guard chaos predator came from the hole, with a group of Death Guard Terminators in support, the tank turned away from them, and the terminators came for them. One armed with a reaper assault cannon, opened up on their right flank, a squad of Kaledonians were felled. The guardsmen dove for cover, as well as Protoss and his brothers, he fired his melta gun, which hit a terminator, that had his filth ridden power claws ready, in the head, as he fell the Vostroyan squad that had the hellguns and plasma guns concentrated their fire on the closest terminator, the balls of plasma, and high powered laser shots struck home as the terminator fell his chest burned and bloody. The Leman Russ Punisher roared to life, its main Gatling cannon began to, fired and third terminator was shredded by the thousands of rounds the tank let loose. Just as the last few vehicles came to life the last two Death Guard Terminators teleported into the guardsmen's line, one with a combi-bolter teleportation was off and when it rematerialized, it was fused together with a Cyrixan auto cannon team, the priest tossed a melta bomb at the horrid abomination the, giving the thing peace. The one with the reaper assault cannon appeared in the Salamanders area, the distortion of the atmosphere caused Cull and Ouress to fly back a couple of feet away, Protoss temporarily blinded, as he regained his vision he saw the terminator had his assault cannon ready, in a haste Protoss fired his melta gun, his aim was off but not too far, the blast ruined the assault cannon. The terminator rushed Protoss, with its bulk it pinned him to the ground. By the time his brothers regained their composition Anthony rushed forward his power sword humming to life, he jabbed the blade into the small of the terminators backside. The Death Guard terminator circled around with the sword sticking out of his bottom, brought its forearm, smashing Anthony to the side, breaking a couple of his ribs. Cull and Ouress, and every guardsmen that was standing was bringing their weapons to bear onto the terminator, and as one cohesive group they fired, bolter, las, plasma, and solid shot, hammered into the terminator, even though the armor was meant to withstand much punishment, it could not hold against the torrent of fire the Marines and guardsmen unleashed, it simply exploded in a bloody mess. The vehicles sped forward to deal with the predator, just as it exploded and Ignasius walked through the flaming wreckage.

* * *

The rot infetsted, daemon driven predator drove at Ignasius, its rust covered engine, spewing a noxious cloud of exhaust. Its turret swiveled towards the dreadnought as it drove past, auto cannon rounds thundering out of the gun. Ignasius turned to keep the predator off of his rear armor. His las cannon fired a glancing hit past the predators' engine. As it circled past his left side, his melt gun fired and scored a direct hit on a bolter side sponsor. Ignasius picked up a plasma burst on his sensors, the preadator turned away fearing a greater threat to is life. It was in his aim now, the ancient had his las cannon ready, it fired the twin beams struck home hitting the rear engine it exploded and Ignasius proceeded to walk forward to great his brothers, and they did the same after picking themselves up and gathering around the dreadnought.

"**Greetings brothers**," he said, "**I** **see you found some help**."

"Yes Ignasius," Protoss moved forward. "The archenemy had these men in cells; they have pledged themselves to help purge the rot from this place."

Anthony stepped forward after retrieving his power sword. "I am Captain Anthony Reinhold, of the former Athonian Tunnel Rats seventh urban combat division," he introduced himself to Ignasius, "It is an honor to serve alongside the Emperors' Astartes."

"**The honor is mine captain**," Ignasius responded.

Just as the salutations ended, the vox came alive with the sound of urgency.

"_This is Brother Seargent Tsan `Shal, it is a trap, the archenemy tricked us, to all remaining salamanders of squad delta evacuate the area and return to the thunderhawk, do not come for us_." Then it cut out and whiteness over took them.

* * *

Just before the vox message was sent, Xander and the twins had finished purging the zombie horde, and had the traitor who unleashed him in Tual `Gans' hands. He was a pale, overweight man who was once an overseer of the manufactorum they were in. they were currently trying to decide how to finish him off, and as they were he was either spewing pleas not to kill him, or throwing empty warp curses.

"Shut up," Shan `Gan yelled, slapping the fat man across his face and dislocating his jaw silencing him. Just then the vox came alive with urgency and whiteness took the four of them.

* * *

Cullus had finished prepping his servitors, two weapon servitor's one with a heavy stubber, and another with a multi melta. And eight basic servitors that can be programmed or equipped for any task at hand. Then the vox came to life with an urgent message, before he could get to the controls whiteness overtook him.

* * *

Earlier before the message Brother Sergeant Tsan `Shal, standard carrier Sho `Gal, Sek, and Orius were, what it seemed to them walking down into the depths of the planet. As the stairs ended they came to a large archway into a holing vehicle storage depot for baneblade super heavy tanks, it was empty, save for another archway in the back. They crossed the depot quickly the sergeant and the standard carrier were on one side of the arch way and the others on the other side. Tsan `Shal peered around the edge and examined the internals of the next room, he saw twelve traitors, eleven of them of the Death Guard Legion, one was a plague champion, he could clearly tell, his bloated necrotic flesh seeping out of his armor, a rusted plague sword was strapped to his waist, he was in the back of the room, the last traitor was a sorcerer of the Thousand Sons legion, ones who were adept of foul sorceries. He could make out the form of traitor guardsmen and loyalists arranged in a circle, around the sorcerer, who was reading from a book. Something on his mind clicked, he turned back towards his brothers, drawing his plasma pistol.

"Brothers," he said, "whatever they are doing we stop it." They nodded in agreement.

In an instant Brother Sergeant Tsan `Shal was the first charging into the room, the other right behind leveling their weapons to take aim at the traitors. The sergeant's pistol fired and a ball of plasma struck one of the chaos marines in the chest. The others traitors closed in on the charging Salamanders Sek dropped two traitors, as mass reactive rounds hit their skulls, and seconds later exploding. Orius barreled into a chaos marine, the traitor was set of balance, and a quick burst to the chest finished him. Tsan `Shan brought his power fist unto the head of another traitor, the force blow, shattered the skull of chaos marine, splattering the fist with blood. Sho `Gol had the standard held high, was quickly dispatching traitors with his scoped bolt pistol, one he fell with a round penetrating a chaos marine's throat, he fell grasping his throat trying to breath, another hi hit the knee, and the lower leg came off, and was finished off by a burst of rounds by Sek, a third he dropped with three rounds to the traitor's head. Tsan `Shal, fired his plasma pistol as two chaos marines one of them fell to his knees his head gone, destroyed by the plasma blast, the other traitor brought the Brother Sergeant to the ground, he grappled with the traitor briefly before he brought his power fist down onto the traitors chest, collapsing it. He picked himself up, as the chaos sorcerer finished reading his book, closing it and quickly stepping back. The men started to convulse, frothing at the mouths they started to rise up into the air, Tsan `Shal quickly ordered his brothers into a line and they started to fire at the men blasting the. He felt the atmosphere change, as his pistol blasted a traitor guardsman apart, he then realized something it was a trap and they were used by the archenemy, as a great white orb appeared, he was going to order his brothers to stop, but it was two late the men were already dispatched and the orb started to grow. He expected daemons to start flooding out of the orb, but there were none, then the sorcerer spoke.

"Thank you so much in aiding us Sons of Vulcan," he said, "I must now take my leave, and give my reports to Ahriman, Galgmeth you may have your reward." Then the sorcerer quickly opened up a warp portal and made his leave.

As soon as he left, the plague champion advanced on the Salamanders. Before the champion could draw his sword, he was quickly dispatched by Tsan `Shal, by a plasma blast that struck the champion in the chest felling him. The orb began to expand, and take in the champion's corpse. Tsan `Shal looked to his brothers, and they stood stalwart knowing what must be done, the Sergeant opened up the vox network, and put out a urgent warning to their brothers, hoping they'll escape in time, before whatever happens does. They stood in front of the orb and whiteness took them.

* * *

Captain Agatone stood on the bridge of _The Torch of Vulcan _waiting for news on delta squad, all other cleanse and purge missions were finished except for theirs, he sent beta squad in another thunder hawk to see if they needed assistance, because they could not raise the one they were sent in on. Then a transmission came in from beta squad.

"_This is Brother Sergeant Shan `Tol, of beta squad, the manufactorum that delta squad was sent to is no longer there, it is gone along with their thunder hawk, Chief Techmarine Cullus, and Ignasius, and the drop pod he was sent on, transmission out."_

With a heavy heart Agatone added the names of Delta squad, Ignasius, and Chief Techmarine Cullus, to the list of Salamander casualties lost in the Cyrix war.

"The fallen shall be forever remembered as the Emperors' finest," he said.

Then the _The Torch of Vulcan _translated to warp, and headed back for Nocturne. And far from the Cyrix system in the eye of terror the sorcerer made his report to Ahrimin.

* * *

"It was a success Skoll?" Ahrimin asked the sorcerer, looking out of a window in his tower.

"It was my lord, the gate orb was summoned successfully, now we just have to get us into the palace on terra and Abbadon will be victorious, and the Imperium will fall.

"And the Death Guard Marines?" Ahrimin inquired, "Are they all dead,"

"Yes," Skoll quickly responded.

"So who went into the orb?" Ahrimin asked.

"Just some Salamanders," Skoll answered.

"Where did you send them," Ahrimin asked, turning to Skoll.

"I don't know I just summoned the orb," Skoll answered with a smile, "Does it really matter."

"No I guess not," Ahirman said.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay heres the first installment of chapter three, basicly well they wake up in the ghetto, i trying to figure out a couple of other things, my sis loooked over parts of it last night, she's an english major, well its good to have someone like that living in the house. sorry its been so long, i sort of had writers block/ im working on a couple cosplays, and trying to figure out a good lineup of IG's for a 500p game, itll be my first. also im trying to get people to read my other story here's the link

.com/s/2890307/1/Ascent_of_a_hero its almost all oc, and that i have been working on that oc multiverse since 1999, almost half my life

otherwise all rights to their respected owners, i dont own 40k or code geauss, blah blah blah, yaddie yadda yaddda, whatever, R&R, ill try to post the next chapter hopefully next week

**okay im trying to rework story format, im used to putting intents at the begining of a paragraph, and sorry if i havent updated in a while, i have been busy on working on my worde bearer army, hopefull the next chapter will be put up in a timely matter, the one thing im concernd about doing is when i write stuff fromt the code geass univese i just hope i do it well.**

* * *

The marines the guardsmen and the one heretic felt themselves join one with each other as they became a single piece of matter. They felt as if they were being hurtled through the warp at an impossible speed- they collided with another piece of matter, and they heard a familiar sound, going "WHAAAGH!". The collision sent them flying into a great void between worlds, and grayness overtook them all.

* * *

Brother Sergeant Tsan `Shal, regained his senses slowly. His eyes opened and he picked himself up. He looked around and saw no sign of his brothers. From what he could make out he was on the roof of a building. He approached the ledge and looked down, it was something akin to a hive spire, but the look was pre-imperial. He then surveyed the horizon- the city he was in was in ruins, as he saw smoke, and heard suppressed cracks from basilisk cannons. He knew what he needed to do, find his brothers, make contact with his chapter, and bring this world into the folds of the Imperium.

* * *

Xander's eyes opened as the sensors in his suit came online, and he found he was on his back. Once he was upright he found he was surrounded by his unconscious brothers, picking up on their vitals, they were alive. The only one he couldn't see through mud encrusted lenses was Brother Sergeant Tsan `Shal, who was absent. He removed his helmet to clean the mud from the lenses, revealing a chiseled face of dark onyx, a pale pink scar running down his left eye, he acquired when he went toe to toe with a ork stormboy nob during the third war for Armageddon, he had grey white stubble on his pronounced chin, and a short clean cut military style hairdo of a similar shade. Once the helmet was off he could tell they were in a partially collapsed warehouse. He breathed quietly, "Where are we?"

* * *

Anthony, eyes opened to the find himself in the middle of some slums, he was surrounded by the bodies of his men and the vehicles that they used earlier. He wasn't sure if his men were dead or unconscious; he picked himself up and began to check.

* * *

Captain Brigs, of the Britannian royal guard picked up a weird disturbance on his radar within the confines of his APC, he notified General Bartly he was going to investigate the disturbance. His APC broke away from the rest of the group that was purging the ghetto of 11's, the APC traveled down an alley way that entered into an open courtyard. As the vehicle slowed to a crawl the captain became dumbstruck when he looked out the front window and saw two strange objects, one looked like it was some sort of pod, the other he could tell was some sort of aerial vehicle of unknown design. The APC stopped a meter or so from in front of the craft, the back of the APC open and the captain and a squad of Britannian soldiers disembarked. The troops surrounded the craft the guns that were mounted on the front and under the wings were silent, as Brigs nervously approached the forward ramp.

"Five of you with me, four of you guard the perimeter, and I want the last one to get back into the APC and notify Bartly," Brigs ordered, then not long after they entered the gloomy confines of the craft.

Culles awoke, he was on the bridge of the thunderhawk, and the techmarine picked himself up he looked out the bridge window and saw a weird vehicle, it wasn't Imperial he was certain of that it looked tau-like in design but it wasn't on anti-grave skimmer. He Then he heard footsteps coming from within the thunderhawk he grabbed a boltpistol from underneath the control consol then he had the forward ramp close, and then he proceeded to head down into the lower deck.

Brigs and his five man team were in the back of the craft they had found some strange machines that seemed to resemble human somewhat, the machines were strewn about the floor of the craft, though one was propped up against some sort of harness, he looked into the machine's eyes, then he heard the whine of hydraulics, he looked to the entrance ramp, he saw it was closing, he and his men made a rush to the door, a couple of the men on the outside did as well, one of his men managed to get his forearm through the small gap right before the ramp sealed shut pinching the soldier's forearm off. The man collapsed screaming, clutching the bloody stump of his arm the captain and two of his men tried to help, the others started to look for some other way out, as they went into the darkness they all heard a loud thud, that was followed by two loud bangs and small flashes of light. Brigs knew they were not alone, he gestured to his men to activated their lights, and as the gloomy darkness was illuminated all they could see was a giant clad in a sickly green armor and a red helmet, a strange pistol in its right hand, at its feet were the bodies of two of his men, Brigs drew his 20mm pistol and pointed it at the giants head.

"In the name of the Holy Britannian Empire, identify yourself!" He screamed as his two other able men raised their rifles as well, the Giant came closer.

"I said identify yourself!" he screamed again, as the giant raised the pistol, Brigs and his men opened fire, the rounds peppered the giants chest. It was nothing more than annoying it, as the giant fired three consecutive shots into Brigs's men, each a direct kill as the round hit home, and they did so much more as the rounds exploded when they hit.

Brigs dropped his pistol, as the giant approached him and picked him up by his collar, as he stared into the yellow lenses of the giant's helmet, it spoke.

"As I condemn your soul to oblivion, know this you should never have fired on the Emperor's Space Marines." It said.

Brigs's eyes widened when he heard the Emperor's Space Marines, he began to tear up, when the Marine put one the rounds from the pistol into his head, then the captain was no more.

Techmarine Culles dropped the corpse of the small man to the floor of the thunderhawk, he then passed over the inactive bodies of his servitors, that were beginning to reactivate. Making his way up to the bridge of the thunder hawk, he turned on the interior lights, he then issued a command to his servitors having them move up to the forward ramp the ones with the assault weapons at the front. Culles reopened the ramp, as it dropped with a thud the soldiers on the outside were in shock as they raised their weapons in defense, the servitor with the heavy stubber opened fire, working its way from left to right punching holes into the chests of the Britannian soldiers before they had a chance to fire. As they fell the APC fired up preparing to make a quick getaway, the sevitor with Multi Melta readied itself and with a single shot the searing beam struck home tearing into the engine setting it ablaze, then it exploded. With the men dealt with Culles set to work preparing for any more engagements

* * *

Angolth Thranzef regained consciousness, the fat heretic overseer picked himself up, then relocated his jaw, and the first thing he noticed was he wasn't in the hands of the marines anymore, and he was ecstatic, the second thing he noticed, after a gleeful jump of joy, that he wasn't in the manufactorum anymore. Instead he found himself in some sort of city he could hear the sound of gunfire in the distance.

"So this is where they wanted me to send that horde of zombies for them," he said to himself, taking in his surroundings, one thing came to mind, turn this world into a plague infested, rot ridden offering to Grandfather Nurgle.

* * *

Ignasius's sensors came back online, he could pick up what seemed like distant crack of fire from basilisk earth shakers, but they were suppressed, and the crying of something small. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He felt he was trapped within a small space made of a weaker version of rockcrete. He powered up his las cannon and fired, punching a hole through the wall, and with all his strength, he moved forward collapsing the rest. He lumbered out of the hole he made into a ruined roadway that ran through the remains of a hab district. From his sensors he could tell the forms of the ruins were pre-imperial, or an area that has not had contact from the Imperium for some millennium. He rotated left towards the ruins of a skyscraper, he then saw the owner of the small voice. It was a girl standing over a corpse, her mother, he presumed. She looked like someone from a lower hab district, due to her tattered clothes. She stood looking up at him in fear, as he approached her. From his past experiences, most imperial citizens feared the Emperors Space Marines because of their imposing presence.

"Do not worry small one. Can you please tell me where I am?" Ignasius asked.

"Shinjuku Ghetto," the frightened girl answered, her voice small with fear.

Before Ignasius could ask the girl which system he was in, he picked up on two fast moving objects on his sensors coming up from his rear.

"Stay behind me girl," he said as he rotated positioning himself between the girl and the direction they were coming in.

Two tau like battle suits, as tall as Ignasius, rounded the corner of a ruined building. The dreadnought managed to pick up vox chatter between the two.

"What the hell is that," the first one said

"Whatever it is, it's not ours, destroy it," the second one said.

And on cue the two machines opened fire on Ignasius, the rounds did little damage to the reinforced armor of the dreadnoughts body. Enraged, Ignasius opened fire with his las cannon, the twin beams of energy tore into the one on the right. Surprised, the other suit turned to retreat. In a bull rush, Ignasius fired the melta gun from under his power fist; the beam hit the right knee of the machine, forcing it to fall. He could hear the pilot's panic over the vox as Ignasius drew in for the kill. His power fist picked up the suit and like a rag doll he tossed it against a building, then he fired point blank into the chest of the construct with his melta. His sensors pickup another group of machines, as he then turned back towards the girl.

"You're coming with me, it's too dangerous for a little girl to be wandering around a warzone alone," he said.

The girl obliged as Ignasius bent down, watching the girl climb into his power fist. Readying himself he went in search of his brothers.


	4. Im back

Hi I will start working on this story again soon as I just got over the worst case of writers block…and that im finding tim now to write again.


End file.
